If Anyone Noticed
by Ewilan16
Summary: TRADUCTION de WithDemonWings. Si quelqu'un a remarqué que ses sourires n'atteignaient pas vraiment ses yeux ce jour-là, il n'a rien dit.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à WithDemonWings. C'est une traduction et vous pouvez trouver l'originale dans mes favoris.**

* * *

 **If anyone noticed (si quelqu'un a remarqué)**

Si quelqu'un a remarqué que ses sourires n'atteignaient pas vraiment ses yeux ce jour-là, il n'a rien dit.

Ses meilleurs amis allaient se marier et il devait être heureux. Il était heureux, il était putain d'extatique. Pour eux. Il attendait qu'ils se marient depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans, un peu jeune il le savait mais c'était destiné à arriver. Une fois qu' _il_ avait sorti _sa_ tête de _son_ cul et que _ses_ cheveux euh sa tête avaient dégonflés légèrement, et les deux c'étaient produits parce que surprise, ils en étaient là. Et il était heureux, vraiment il l'était, pour eux.

Pour lui-même cependant il était misérable.

Il avait juste découvert il n'y a pas 2 heures que son petit-ami avait eu une liaison avec la salope rousse qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Gah ! Il allait devoir la toucher ! Il devait lutter pour supprimer les frissons qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Trois ans, trois putains d'années et deux fausses couches et cette nana… Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration. Il n'allait pas craquer devant tous ces gens. Pas au milieu des magnifiques vœux qu'il avait écrit en travaillant si durement. C'est ce qu'il faisait, il était un écrivain. Vœux, liste de courses, pornos, assassinats, débauches, conspirations, tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait utilisé ses sentiments pour Lui quand il les avait écrits, comment il se sentait avec Lui et pour Lui. Il entendit un halètement de sa part alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle entendait. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux brulants le traverser alors qu'il regardait le mur, le sol, la mariée, le marié, tout sauf Elle, ou Lui d'ailleurs.

Elle était enceinte de 3 mois et il était à 3 mois depuis sa dernière fausse couche. Parce que ce n'était pas simplement fantastique. Cela blessait toujours, le déchirait toujours. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arriver à terme ? Il n'avait rien voulu de plus qu'une famille avec Lui. Maintenant, il était seul et brisé et il souriait et applaudissait pour ses frère et sœur.

Elle riait alors qu'Elle prenait son bras. Elle ne réalisait pas, elle ne savait pas qu'Il lui avait dit, qu'Il l'avait quitté pour Elle. Il avait eu Sa grossesse.

Quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne dansait pas et il avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré de ses blessures de travail et que rester debout à côté de son frère avait été difficile pour sa jambe.

Il regardait comme Ils dansaient ensemble, comme Il dansait avec la Mariée, comme Elle dansait avec le Marié, comme ils riaient tous ensemble, ignorants qu'Il l'avait quitté pour Elle et il voulait juste se noyer dans l'alcool et il y avait une main sur son bras qui le tirait du bar et de l'alcool, il émit un gémissement pitoyable.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait été surveillé, que quelqu'un avait remarqué son sourire pas tout à fait juste ou sa distance par rapport à Eux.

Il fut enveloppé dans des bras forts, pressé contre une solide poitrine alors qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart de la fête. Il sanglotait contre cette poitrine, il avait mal, il souffrait, il se sentait trahi. Il voulait Les confronter, les détruire. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui était pour ses frère et sœur. Demain peut-être, ou la semaine prochaine, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Si quelqu'un avait remarqué le roux en colère tirer le brun désemparé de la fête, il ne dit rien.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur :

Avant que tout le monde demande une séquelle ou une explication ou quoi que ce soit, écoutez-moi. J'ai une seconde partie à ça mais avant que je ne la poste, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de ça, qui vous pensez que sont les acteurs. C'est posté dans la catégorie Harry Potter, c'est votre seul indice. Oh et c'est un AU donc utilisez votre imagination, bien que si vous lisez une de mes autres histoires vous pouvez probablement comprendre qui j'ai en tête.

Mot de la traductrice :

Rassurez vous, la suite est terminée, je la corrige et elle devrait être postée d'ici très peu de temps, juste le temps pour vous d'essayer de deviner qui sont les persos. J'espère que vous avez aimé, je voulais vous faire partagé ces petites histoires de WithDemonWings que je trouve très belles.


End file.
